


The Twenty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [27]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Seventh Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Simon sat watching Blair. The doctor had told him and Jim earlier that Blair was _out of the woods_ and should be coming around soon. Simon thought Jim would be "ok" then, but he was wrong. Jim had started to leave! Simon couldn't believe it...And when he asked him, Jim had said that he was the last person Blair would want to see...that it was Jim's fault Blair had almost died...there was no way Blair could ever forgive him... 

Blair began to stir...his eyes opened, saw Simon and his head began to turn, to look, and when he saw no one else, he sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and then looked back at Simon. "Don't try to talk, Blair, the doctor said it would be too painful for awhile, they had to tube you." Blair looked around the room one last time...checking... "Blair, Jim left after the doctor told him you would be all right." 

Tears began to roll down Blair's cheeks...he turned his head away... 

"I think I'll let you get some more rest Blair, but I'll be back later, ok?" 

Blair just nodded, his eyes still closed. 

'Shit', Simon thought as he walked down the hospital corridor...'I've seen these guys working together for three years...it can't end like this...', and then he stopped dead in his tracks...'Wait, Jim blaming himself, Blair crying? Maybe blaming himself, thinking Jim couldn't bear to see him? That's it! God, these two are stupid...thank god they have me to straighten them out!' 

Simon turned to head back to Blair's room. He would start there.... 

allison 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Sen-Titanic snippet: 

"Here we are, Jim." 

"The prow?" 

"I want you to do something for me. I want to see if you can clear your mind." 

"Dr Sandburg--" 

"Blair, please. After that illuminating conversation at dinner last night, I hope we can be friends." 

"Blair, I don't see how standing at the prow will stop my headaches or nausea." 

"Or the bright lights, the loud noises, your skin itching? It's a theory of mine. Now just stand here, right at the prow. That's right. Now, Jim, close your eyes. That's it. Now, extend your arms. Don't hang on to the rail, let your natural balance account for that." 

Slowly, like a flower unfolding, Jim Ellison stood at the prow of the mighty liner, his arms extended like wings. From behind him, Blair Sandburg continued to talk. 

"Now, let everything inside you come to stillness. Just let the wind blow past you. Let the odor of the salt sea tickle your nose. Let the sounds of birds miles away come to you. Don't reach for them; let them come to you." 

Gradually, the pain-lines disappeared from Jim's forehead. He took deep breaths that whooshed out through his nostrils. "It's gone," he whispered, the beginning of a blinding smile curving his lips. "The headaches, the pain -- it's gone!" 

Exulted, Blair climbed the rail to match heights with the tall handsome man. "That's good, Jim. That's wonderful!" 

Eyes like the heart of the ocean opened and focused on Blair. "It's as if I'm flying," Jim said softly. He looked at Blair with relief, gratitude, pleasure...and something else that pierced Blair to his Bohemian soul. 

Without a thought their heads moved closer, their lips reaching, eyes closing... 

Jim frowned, blinked, pulled away before they could make contact. He sniffed again. 

"Jim?" Blair queried. 

Jim sniffed again, frowning. "I smell...ice?" 

* * *

Jane 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Re: A long forgotten snippet is unearthed..... 

Tapes 1/?  
By Y. S. McCool 

Blair opened the box from storage to inventory the contents. He noted that Jim had dated the box and wrote "Video Tapes" on the side. He checked the individual labels and discovered that they were backup copies of surveillance tapes from his years in Vice. Some of it might still be needed, but most of it could probably be destroyed. Trust Jim to cover his butt with his own copies. 

As he was rifling through the contents of the box, noting the name and dates on each tape, he came across a bundle of tapes that were tied with a dark red ribbon. The top one was labeled "Philip" and had a little hand drawn heart beside it. 

Blair took the video into the family room and placed it into the player. The screen displayed "Outdated format, converting." This was silly, he and Jim had been together for fifteen years, and legally married for ten. Jim was the highly respected Captain of the Major Crime unit. He was _totally_ devoted to Blair. Why did seeing that little heart make him so jealous? 

The screen came alive with a somewhat grainy picture. The player began to automatically compensate and the image cleared. It was a dance floor of a tightly packed club. Blair spotted his husband immediately, despite the longer hair, earring, and mustache. He was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue chinos, a light blue pocket T-shirt with a pack of cigarettes rolled up in the sleeve. //Jim never _smoked_ , even when he was in Vice.// 

The other man caught Blair's attention immediately. He was very tall, almost 6' 6", Blair guessed. He was heavily muscled, but oddly graceful as he crossed the dance floor to stand behind Jim. Was this Philip? Jim turned and stared up at the beautiful Native American man Blair wished that the sound was good enough to hear what they were saying. Jim's posture said "interested" and the larger man's said "looking". Jim lifted the other man's long black hair and seemed weigh it. The taller man nodded toward the dance floor and they moved out into the crowd. 

Jim swayed his hips and made moves that Blair, after sharing his bed for fifteen years, was all too familiar with. Philip had his arm around Jim's waist like he would never let go. Jim pushed their pelvises together and they rocked to the music "Hungry Eyes". Blair nearly came in his pants while watching a younger version of his husband turn on everyone that was watching them. At the end of the song, Philip latched onto Jim's neck, Jim whispered something to the larger man, and they left together, with Philip's hand on Jim's ass. 

Blair blinked and popped out the tape. There were six more tapes. Did he dare watch them? What could or should he say to Jim? He noted that the name on the next tape was "Kenny". He put the tape into the player. 

to be continued...? 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

* * *

He's gotta be awake. I know he is. There's no way I can get this close to him without him being awake. He's a sentinel for cryin' out loud! But I'm his guide. Maybe he trusts me enough to get this close. 

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. His demons finally let him go at night. Most of the time they do. There are still times when he screams himself awake, but they're getting less frequent. I don't think he got a decent night's sleep for four months after Alex... 

Looks like he's been restless tonight. The blankets are half way off of him...waitaminute. He's...naked?? He's gotta be! I can see his hip, even in this dim light, and there's nothing there besides skin. Shit!! He's moving! Damn Sandburg, if he finds you here, he'll kill you whether he trusts you or not. 

Wonder what he's dreaming about. He's definitely dreaming. Woah! Must be a good one! Looks like Mr. Happy is coming out to play! Wonder what's got him going. Who does he dream about? Wish it was me. 

/"blair"/ 

Oh wow, I don't think this is what they had in mind when the coined the phrase 'ask and ye shall receive'! Still though, it's pretty hot to think he could be getting turned on by me. Now he's moving his hips!! Oh man, he looks big under there. I don't think he'd notice if I moved the blankets just a little...would he? 

_JESUS_!! This guy is _hung_! Funny, I've seen him naked once or twice before, didn't look like Mr. Happy could get _this_ happy. Damn, thick too. I wonder what it'd feel like inside me... Down Sandburg! You're not going to molest the man in his sleep...although it would be fun... 

No, I'm just gonna watch...see what he does. It looks like he's getting into it now. Damn, look how dark the head it. Reminds me of a plum...not quite as big, but just as...tasty looking? Yeah, that's how I'd describe it. Man, when did my sweats get so tight? 

/"oh yeah, chief, that's good. more, please.."/ 

Never knew Jim talked in his sleep...but I like what he says. I'd love to give him more. He must be getting close. He's really moving now. He looks so hot, so sexy. God how I want him. He sounds like he's getting ready. 

/"oh yeah...so hot...gonna...c-cum...blair...yeah, _fuck_ "/ 

Oh. My. God. He's cumming!!!! SHIT! Look at that...so fucking hot. All over his chest and belly. I wanna lick it up. He probably tastes sweet...maybe salty. I can't see why people say semen tastes bitter. 

What a show. I gotta get out of here before he wakes up. That's it, Blair, nice and slow, take your time. It wouldn't pay to wake him up, just in case he can figure out you were up there... 

Can't wait to see how he acts at breakfast though. Wonder if I should confront him... 

* * *

Shanny Girl 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

* * *

Even before he opened the door, he knew there was something wrong, though even his sensitive ears heard nothing beyond the racing heartbeat of his partner. Carefully, he opened the door, his eyes instantly focusing on the young man who sat at the dining room table. 

"Chief?" Jim Ellison closed the door behind him, then took off his jacket, hanging it in its usual place. Blair Sandburg, his friend and lover, was silent, his eyes still intent on his laptop screen. The detective remem- bered Blair telling him he'd be working on a special project all day. "Chief, what's wrong?" 

Sandburg jerked as if startled, then bowed his head, taking off his glasses. "I lost it," he said simply. 

"Lost it?" Ellison moved up to stand behind the younger man. The laptop's display was oddly color, almost like a photographic negative. In the center, there was a dialog box, but the message within was nearly unreadable. The best Ellison could make out was "memory". "Oh my god..." 

"Already said that," Blair informed him. "Cursed every deity I could think of, too." 

"You've lost everything?" Jim asked, shock running along his nerves. "Even..." 

"Even our checking account... favorite web links..." 

* * *

Atirakei 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

* * *

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"What'd ya do this for?" 

Turing from the stove, where a new recipe was simmering, helped along with lots of stirring and tasting, Blair glanced at the report Jim was holding up. Helpfully the older man pointed at the highlighted passage in his own handwriting. 

"It was wrong, man." 

"Blair, this is a preliminary report. I have to take it back in tomorrow and type it into the computer before filing it. You corrected my rough draft." 

"I know that." With an apologetic grin, Blair lay down his spoon and walked to the table, leaning over it. The overshirt he was wearing fell open, the tattered tank beneath it showing more than a snatch of thick chest hair. Curls fell around his face and Jim inhaled deeply. 

"You corrected my rough draft." 

"It bugs me to see the name of something wrong like that." 

"And you call me anal." Setting the report aside, Jim stood and leaned over the table as well, grabbing Blair under the arms and dragging him over the top of it, unresisting. Reports and files scattered to the floor and the chair and Blair lay on his belly, neck twisted to look up at his lover. 

"Yeah, man, I do." His grin was wide and welcoming, and the words became a moan as Jim decided it was time to live up to the reputation. 

* * *

saraid 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

* * *

"Hey, Jim, are you gonna get the briquettes, or am I?" 

"I'm getting briquettes, and you're getting those natural cedar lighters so we don't have to use lighter fluid." 

"Okay, cool. And want me to get some of those good veggie-burgers?" 

"Only if you want 'em; I'm having traditional beef, and I'm not listening to any lectures about it." 

"Hey, don't get so defensive, babe." 

"You're not the one with Connor asking how much cholesterol is in everything I eat, you're not the one with Taggart asking what I weigh, you're not the one with Simon looking at me when I go into the break room to see what I'm going to get to eat!" 

"Hey, they just do it because they like you, they want to see you stay healthy." 

"They got such a kick out of the scene you made at the fourth of July picnic...." 

"That wasn't a scene, lover, that was just a reminder." 

"Uh huh." 

"Yep. Now if you'd like a scene, we can always come out at this picnic...." 

"Um, no, thanks anyways, Sandburg, I'd prefer to tell them in my own time. Simon says he's cool with it, so let's leave it alone, okay?" 

"Well, I just thought a scene was a kind of growing holiday tradition. See, that way by Christmastime, they'll be ready for the news." 

"News?" 

"That I'm pregnant!" <Blair bats his eyes flirtingly>

<Jim rolls his eyes and goes upstairs, shaking his head, muttering 'Why do I set myself up like this?'>

\--end-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

* * *

" _Dammit_." 

Hearing Blair's voice growl from the living room, Jim surfaced from the bathroom, where he had been working on the pipes beneath the sink. There had been a small slow leak and they had the day off, so he'd decided to work on it while Blair worked on his laptop. It kept Jim from giving in to the urge to distract his already-behind lover. 

"What is it, Chief?" 

Turning in his chair, Blair looked really angry. Really, really angry. So angry he seemed on the verge of tears. This frightened Jim and he quickly moved to embrace him, going to his knees beside the chair and wrapping strong arms around the slender waist. Holding on tightly, he felt Blair's arms come around him and grip fiercely, the young man's heart fluttering in his chest. "Tell me." Jim whispered soothingly. 

"It's stupid. It's not like me. But sometimes I get so mad, Jim. How could we let it come to this? How could we let our country, the country based on the concept of personal freedom, how _could_ we let it be taken over by corporations and the money-changers?!" 

Though his voice remained low, pain and rage rang through it. 

"What happened, baby? What triggered all this?" 

Leaning back, Blair wiped, glancing away for a moment, Blair wiped his eyes with a sleeve and sniffed. But his voice was harsh with condemnation when he spoke. 

"Remember that girl I told you about? The one on my amateur anthro list?" 

"The one you spent so much time chatting with? Yeah, I remember. She calls herself Lucky, right?" 

"Yeah." A fleeting grin. "Because she's anything but. She had this boyfriend who got her into drugs, she dropped out of school and had two little kids... then she got busted." 

Jim grimaced but didn't say anything and Blair decided to let it pass. 

"Anyhow, that was her wakeup call. She got cleaned up, didn't even get convicted, they gave her a deferred adjudication - where she did probation and community service and stuff?" His eyes met Jim's and the older man smiled softly, loving the way his lover cared so much for people. "So she went back to school. And she got things in order. But she's been trying to get a job, Jim, one that will let her set her hours around the kids because daycare is so expensive and they're both in school now - but she can't, Jim. She can't!" His voice rose on the last words and Jim pulled him close again, soothing. "And it's so fucking stupid \- it's not because she was arrested or did probation, she doesn't even have to tell them about that - it's because her _credit_ is bad. Her fucking _credit_ , Jim?! What the hell does that have to do with how well she can do a job? She's pretty, she's smart, she's reliable - her grades are good. So why the hell do they do a credit check for a job in a damned bookstore?" 

"I guess they think people with bad credit are a theft risk, Chief." Rocking back on his heels now, Jim considered it. 

"Well, I sure as hell haven't seen any proof of that. So even if she does finish school and get her degree, she won't be able to get a decent job because of her credit history? That's insane!" 

"She could fix it." Even as he offered the words Jim knew they were the wrong ones. 

"Oh, yeah, right. She has old credit card debts, late pays on utilities, even a car repossessed. And about ten thousand dollars in hospital bills from her kids because she can't afford insurance but makes too much money to get medicaid. And she *can't get a job*! How the hell is she supposed to fix it?" Shoving out of the chair, Blair began to pace. "Jim, man, I love you, but this, you just don't understand. Don't you even _see_ what a huge invasion of privacy this is? First, drug tests at work - and not just for potentially dangerous jobs, but _everything_ \- and then cameras and microphones hidden at desks and such to be sure people will really working and not making an occasional personal phone call - the only place she's found that will even hire her is a telemarketing company - and she'll have to quit school to take that one because they have set hours and won't negotiate! Besides the fact they won't even let her call home when the kids get out of school to check on them, she has to wait until the set break time almost an hour and a half later..." With both hands in his hair, Blair wound down. With a heavy sigh, he sank into himself, collapsing. "It's never going to get any better, man. People are going to keep having kids they don't want, you're going to keep dragging them and their parents into the station, we're going to have fewer and fewer rights as individuals, the government is able to tap your phones and spy on you in your house now..." With his hands spread before him, he appealed to Jim, who sat stunned, his lover's voice heartbreaking. "It's never going to get any better, is it? Why do we keep on trying?" 

From the floor Jim looked up, but didn't move. The moment held and stretched, until it sang with tension. He dropped his hands to his knees. 

"Then do something about it, Chief. If you can't live it with, then all you can do is try to change it. Even if you don't succeed, those who come after you might. If it's all you can do, set the foundation." 

Blair hung his head, eyes closing. Waiting, Jim almost missed the breath of his answer. 

"Yeah. I can do that. Anything has to be better than this." 

"That's the spirit, baby." Coming off the floor in a rush, Jim gathered his lover close and held him. Held him and caressed him and tried to show him with his hands the things he couldn't say with words. 

And when he finally released him there was a small smile on Blair's face. Sad, still hurt, but a smile. For Jim. 

"So, Lover. Will ya sign my petition?" 

"You bet." Jim answered, smiling back, one hand running up and down Blair's arm. "And I'll take it to work, too." 

And Blair rewarded him with a kiss. 

* * *

saraid 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Obsenad 

Jim glanced up from the newspaper as he heard the door open, moments later, Blair entered a smile playing on his face. 

"Hey Chief, what's up?" Jim asked baffled by his partner's sly smile. 

"Man, some people have NO sense of humour!" Blair giggled. 

"Why?" 

"I just went down to the post office, to send those videotapes to that student of mine," Blair explained, stripping off his jacket and sitting himself down next to Jim on the sofa. "You remember, Christina, the one who was interested in British folklore and myth?" 

"Yeah, I remember!" Jim nodded. 

"Well, I found some documentary stuff on the subject of Robin Hood, a particular favourite of hers, plus some TV and film adaptations of the legend, and I told her I'd post them to her, she's studying in Europe at the moment." 

"Yeah?" 

"So I packaged the videotapes up and went to post them!" Blair reached for the coffee that sat in front of his partner, taking a sip before Jim had a chance to slap his hand. 

"Get your own!" Jim grumbled. Blair playfully slapped him back. 

"Stop being so territorial, man!" he laughed. Jim pulled a face. 

"So come on, what happened?" 

"Well, I handed the package over, the assistant weighed it then said 'So what's in it?' to which I replied 'videotapes!' " Blair shrugged. "She looks me right in the eyes and asks 'Are they pornographic or illegal?' So I said 'Not unless you have a SERIOUS problem with six guys living together out in the wilderness with nothing but deer for company!'" Blair began to giggle again. Jim felt a grin creep across his face. "I'm telling you, she looked at me like I was a bug! I tried my best smile on her an', man, she shot me down with a look that would curdle milk!!" 

Blair was now laughing so hard he gasped for breath. "Anyways, after a few minutes she says 'So do I take it that's a 'NO' then?' Like I'd tell her if they were!! I'm telling you Jim, I was losing it by then." Blair threw his head back on the sofa and took a deep breath. "So I say 'Er, yeah, I mean _no_ , er, It's just Robin Hood!' I mean, I could feel my face going RED!" Blair gestured wildly. "I felt like a pervert trying to smuggle out salacious videos to corrupt the youth of Europe!" 

"Well, Chief, if the cap fits!" Jim grinned. 

"Thanks, buddy!" Blair grimaced. "I thought she was gonna call the cops!" 

"I'd have arrested you on the spot!" Jim said seriously. 

"Really?" 

"Oh yeah! Clapped the handcuffs on, the whole show." 

"Handcuffs, eh?" Blair considered. "I'm not doing anything for the rest of the day." 

* * *

Michelle 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #27.

 


End file.
